Aiden and Jodie's adventure
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: Aiden has a body in this story. The reason for this was because when I was done playing the game the idea of Aiden having a body would not leave my head so here's my story


**(A/N:** I just finished playing beyond two souls and I started thinking. What would it be like if Aiden actually had a body but he couldn't talk and he still had his powers? This is what I think would happen. Aiden has blue hair and dark eyes. Mostly he's wearing a blue shirt and a jacket over it he has khaki shorts on except for in the winter he has torn up jeans on. He always has a black beanie on and headphones on around his neck. **)**

"I found you two on the side of the road" the officer looks at Jodie and Aiden. Jodie looks straight ahead and Aiden leans back looking at the officer "is there someone I can call a parent or a relative". Aiden shacks his head the officer sighs sitting down "so you two are on your own". "They're here" Jodie looks at him he nods standing up hiding in a room with her. When the swat team gets there Aiden's eyes role back into his head and he starts attacking them. When Nathan gets there the both of them are gone and there's a giant mess of people.

Jodie looks at the house, as Nathan parks "I don't know about this". Nathan smiles "you've been asking me to go to this party all week you aren't backing out now" she sighs "why couldn't Aiden come" he sighs "he wasn't invited". She nods getting out taking the present from Nathan she walks to the door and gets greeted before walking to the living room with Kirsten. She's introduced to everyone "alright lets get crazy I'll get the beer girls you get the lights boys you get the shutters and Jodie you put on the music".

Before the shutters go down Steven looks at something "um someone's outside" Jodie looks out the window gulping "do you know him" Kirsten looks at her she shacks her head "no". They walk away she waves Aiden away as he sits in the area in the middle of the road he shacks his head looking at her. She sighs walking away as the shutters close. His eyes role back in his head and his spirit floats into the room watching everyone. He stands up walking to the door as they start picking on Jodie he looks through the window by the door he growls glaring seeing her crying and the others locking her in the storage unit.

"Please get me out please" Jodie holds her knees Aiden opens the door sneaking inside he opens the storage room door letting her out. She shacks crawling out hugging him "go Aiden" he nods rolling his eyes back into his head his spirit floats into the room he hits the cake making it shatter "ha very funny Steven" "it wasn't me really" Steven looks at the cake remains Aiden hits the table making them to scream "alright I'm out of here" one of the girls stands up "don't leave me alone here" Kirsten follows her the others follow close behind.

"The doors wont open" she pulls on the door handles "try harder" Kirsten looks at her "I'm trying" she keeps pulling. Aiden hits the lamp scaring them making them go to different areas of the house trying to escape. Aiden starts throwing chairs and other things at them he pushes a fridge over trying to crush Matt he knocks the candles over starting a fire "Aiden I think they got the message let them go" Jodie shacks his body. Aiden refuses to go back into his body and he keeps attacking them "Aiden stop" she slaps him he blinks shacking his head looking at her "lets just go" he nods leaving the house with her. The others run out crying and coughing. Kirsten's mom runs over "Kirsten oh my god what happened" "they the devil they burned everything down" she yells.

Nathan sighs "lets go home you two" Jodie nods following him Aiden puts his hand up making a light fly out the events of the party start playing. "What did you guys do to her" Kirsten's mom yells "we were just having fun" Kirsten looks at her she stands up and keeps watching "this doesn't look like playing you burned her and locked her up". She walks over to Jodie "I'm so sorry about they're behavior" she looks at the other kids "their parents will be hearing about this". She takes them all inside.

Jodie smiles hugging Aiden "you're the best" he smiles rubbing her head walking to the car getting in the back. She gets in smiling as Nathan drives away from the house.


End file.
